Free Commonwealth of Falkirk
*Prime Minister *Protector of Gaelic |Commander=Protector of Gaelic |Defacto= |Executive= |Legislative=Falkirkian Parliament |Judicial=Court of Judication |Capital=Stirling, Capital Provence, Falkirk |Languages= *English *Welsh *Scottish Gaelic *Scots |Currency= (cR) |Formed from= |Established= |Fragmented= |Reorganized= |Dissolved= |Restored= |Affiliation= |Era= * * }} The is the name of an secessionist union which was formed during . A merging of the local colonial governments with the ideals of the Falkirian Freedom Front, the government was intended to peacefully manage the Gaelic colonies without heeding to the distant . Due to disagreements with the former country, for much of its early history the Free Commonwealth had been embroiled a series of invasions which would later be known as the Falkirian War for Independence. With their experienced armies and well-developed fortifications, the Free Commonwealth would fend-off the UNSC for the better part of a decade, continuing to inspire other freedom groups across human space. When they discovered that a has declared a , the union peacefully submitted back into the UEG as a protectorate. History Foundation War for Independence The Great War Siege of Falkirk Post-War era Reclamation of Falkirk Military Unlike most rebel groups, the military of the Free Commonwealth is well-organised, trained and equipped. Each cell is organised very closely, following the same system of ranks, rules and level of training. Depending on the time period and location, a cell could be lead either by a high-ranking enlisted official, or a commissioned officer, with both being subserviant to a council which dictates all aspects of the Falkirian Insurrection. These "cell commanders" could never ignore direct orders given by the council, nor could they break any internal regulations, yet still had a respectable level of freedom in their operations. To prevent any overly-militaristic soldiers from staging a coup, a small corruption commission is formed with the power to punish or exile them. This restricted terror attacks only to the numerous confirmed UNSC and UEG military sites, and while it hindered their efforts at undermining the UEG's authority, it would win them the hearts and minds of the Gaelic population. For most of its history, only a handful of facilities available to the Free Commonwealth were fit for training soldiers, advising most cells to send their new recruits into combat as soon as they knew how to fire a weapon. This changed in , the year in which the Colonial Government became receptive towards supporting the rebels. Every recruit received a minimum of six months of training, sometimes more depending on their profession and the individual cell. Army Navy The Gaelic System Defense Navy (GSDN) is the maritime component of the Defense Forces of the Gaelic system and is one of the three branches of the Falkirk Defense Forces. Headquartered in the GSDN Naval Headquarters on Falkirk, the GSDN is responsible for the deployment and allocation of both space- and sea-borne warships. Because of their high requirement on manpower, the GSDN is the largest arm of the Free Commonwealth's military forces, although not to the point where they outnumber both the Air Force and Army together. In peacetime, its primary roles included border patrol, surveillance, and smuggling prevention. Occasionally the Navy undertakes longer missions in support of other elements of the Defense Forces, Gaelic search-and-rescue, humanitarian missions, and merchant convoy escort. However, in wartime the GSDN expands its roles towards defending engaging fleets of enemy ships and providing transport to the Army and Air Forces. To this end, they utilise a variety of warship classes, including ships of the line such as corvettes, transport vessels such as carriers and logistical-support craft such as ammunition ships. To provide security and protection against borders, both authorized soldiers and Naval crewman are armed with an array of automatic weapons designed for use in their tight corridors. After the Eridanus Rebellion, they began to step up its anti-insurgency crackdowns and militarization. Protector Campbell developed the Commonwealth’s naval power to counter the UNSC after the establishment of Gaelic independence continued to build up naval capacity afterwards. He ordered that they begin salvaging mothballed hulls from the Falkirian Mothball Yards, refitting them for service and incorporating them into their fleet which saw action during the War of Independence. By the end of the Insurrection, the GSDF Navy was reduced to a fraction of its former strength and was forced to rely on hit-and-run attacks on the UNSC. Human-Covenant War After the signing of the Gaelic Treaty and cessation of hostilities, the GSDF Navy had been almost completely decimated. Out of fifty warships, only five had survived the war; two Hermes-class missile frigates, one ''Hector''-class light destroyer, and one , and the largest of them being the [[FCNS Gailleann|FCNS Gailleann]], which had been kept away from the fighting. Post-War Era Assets Current Human-Covenant War Era Insurrection Era Special Forces Parliamentary Guard Black Watch Equipment Special Projects Category:Secessionist governments Category:Gaelic Saga